


The Blood Moon

by Kaorukeehl



Series: Skeletons in the dark. [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Dark, Fantasy, Isolation, Memories, Tragedy, dead skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: The final story in the series Skeletons in the Dark. With the eight skeletons dead they are now sent to the afterlife where they are to remain for the rest of eternity. Though what could this afterlife be? Where have their actions caused them to go? What does the afterlife have in store for them? They are in the afterlife that they choose due to their actions while alive.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Skeletons in the dark. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532279
Kudos: 2





	The Blood Moon

Blue, Underswap Sans, walks along through a dark forest with trees spread out enough to go around each one. He also sees no bushes or even flowers anywhere, and the trees are the only tall things here. 

A forest that is only lit up by the blood red full moon in the dark sky. 

Casting upon the dark forest a glow of red moonlight.

He pauses to look up in frustration at the full moon peeking between the trees; Trees that look like they are dying with limp branches and wilting leaves. His left eye doesn't have his eye light, and a scar where the bone didn't grow back goes down to under his clothes. He glares in slight frustration. He has been trying to find anyone since he woke up here. He hasn't found any sign of anyone and has found the moon stays where it is. He has not seen the sun in so long. He still has clear memories of how he died. He is just starting to accept that he is now left to wander alone for eternity. He supposes that it makes sense since he did poisoned quite a few others. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun. Hiding behind a tree. These little children are asking you, To please come out so we can play with you. 

Red, Underfell Sans, moves around a tree placing a hand on it. He looks around still not having found anyone. He can't teleport. He has a bite wound dripping black blood on his neck. Though he isn't bothered by it. He looks down to a puddle of dirty water. He can see it a step or two ahead of himself. Partially wishing he had done better while alive. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this dark forest all alone. His gaze briefly looks to the blood red full moon. He sits on the ground having already accepted his fate of being alone. He tries to remember what the sun felt like on his bones as he closes his eyes. He doesn't have much else to do. He sighs heavily as no matter how much he remembers about how the sun felt he won’t see it ever again. He opens his eyes halfway staring off into the darkness of the forest. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Please shine down on me.  
Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Please shine down on me. 

Edge, Underfell Ppyrus, walks up to Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, to stand beside him. He has a hole in his chest that is even there on his clothes. He knows that it was where he had been stabbed. He looks to Stretch, the only other he has in this dark forest with a red full moon above, who is sitting on a large rock. 

Stretch has one foot placed on the rock and the other stretched out in front of himself. His one knee bent upwards to allow the foot to be on the rock. Since he was blasted by his blaster to death, his wound appears as a black heart shaped hole dripping black blood. His heart shaped hole even shows on his sweater. Though his bones except for his skull look cracked. His bones are solid despite the cracked look and it is just scars from being blasted.

The two look to meet each others eyes both knowing that they got lucky. They had died together and at least have each other now. Together left to wander this dark afterlife without finding anyone else. They can never see their brothers again. They miss their brothers dearly, and it hurts that they'll never see them again. They try to focus on each other more to try to not feel the pain of missing their own brothers. Their love for one another helps them focus on each other, though if they’re not careful their focus could be taken away from each other. 

Stretch closes his eyes and leans against Edge slightly while his mate lets him do so. He doesn't regret his choice to die with Edge. He knows that having Edge makes this dark forest better than just being all alone. He feels like it is a bit of a blessing.

Edge keeps a look out in the dark forest. He does place one hand gently on Stretch’s skull to try to give him a reminder that the other is indeed there. His mind ends up giving a moments thought on how they will never find anyone. 

No one for the rest of eternity. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Hiding behind a tree.  
These little children are asking you  
To please come out so we can play with you.

Black, Swapfell Sans, walks a little forward then glances back to look behind himself. He has three holes in his chest, that are even there on his clothes. He turns away from behind himself to look at these holes. He clutches his top by the holes. He clenches his teeth at remembering Toriel striking him down. His eyes drawn to a puddle of dirty water beside his feet. He has found that there is only dirty puddles of water here. He's found no signs of clean water, a lake or even a river. He can see some of the red glow from the blood red full moon above. He slams a foot into its edge in anger, at the memory of being defeated and killed. He stays there for a bit and closes his eyes. He wonders what his brother is doing. He hopes that the other hasn’t been killed. He clenches his hands into fists wishing he could check on his brother. He turns his head away, eyes sill closed, as his mind reminds him that he will never be given the chance to even check in on his brother. 

There is no way to leave this place. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun.  
Please shine down on, please shine down on  
Please shine down on me.

Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, is sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. He is sitting where the blood red full moon can shine on him. He has a hole in his rib cage, one that like the rest shows on his clothes where his stomach would be, and a hole in the back of his skull that goes to his right eye socket. His eye socket is cracked, and the bone seems to have shifted to show that it was struck there. His right eye socket looks like just a black hole in his skull. He closes his left eye, the only eye he can move and see out of. He leans his head back letting the upper part of his skull to rest against it. He tries to nap, since he has realized that he can't find anyone else or anyway out, though his dying moments flash in his mind. He wishes he could have apologized to his brother Black for failing him. But he will never get that chance now. He dozes off a little though his dreams are plagued by his memories of what happened while he was alive. Especially what he had done to end up here and how he had died. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Please shine down on me.  
Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Hiding behind a tree.

Undertale Sans places a hand on his chest where his wound that he died from is. His wound has become a black slash with black blood dripping from it. He noticed it after waking up here right after he died. He turns to the dark forest surrounding him. His eyes soon looking to the blood red full moon in the dark sky. He has accepted this as his punishment for getting his revenge for what had happened. He wonders how his brother is doing. He wishes that he hadn’t died so he didn’t have to leave his brother alone without him. He has only found that he is left to wander this place for all of eternity with no one to accompany him. He will do so with acceptance of his fate. 

These little children are asking you.  
To please come out so we can play with you.  
Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Please shine down on me.

Undertale Papyrus runs along in a last chance to try to find anyone. He skids to a stop realizing that no is indeed here. He never got any responses when he called out. He has only found silence. He falls to his knees. He has black holes in his back that go through to his front, and that even show themselves on his clothes. He is truly all alone in this dark forest, with the only light being the blood red full moon. He closes his eyes then raises his head screaming out wishing that someone was here with him.

Of course no one heard him or responded. 

His head falls down when the scream comes to an end. He lets a tear roll down his cheek then fall to land on the ground. 

Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun  
Please shine down on me.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the Skeletons in the Dark series.
> 
> I made this on my phone. So hopefully I caught any autocorrects.
> 
> The song cannot be heard by any of them. It is there for added effect. And I picked the song Mr. Golden sun as it is an innocent song. I tried to make it a bit creepy or sad with the setting and all. My first time doing it. I also picked this song because it felt like a silent plea for all of them. A plea to see the sun again even though they never will.
> 
> Yes they will spend the rest of eternity like this alone, except for Edge and Stretch since they died together so they are alone together, in a never ending dark forest. Lit by a blood red full moon. The only water there is dirty puddles of water. All around them is silence. No bugs and not even a single bird. This is seen as a punishment for turning to the darker side while alive. And they will always have the wound that killed them. Unable to ever escape this place no matter what they do or try. They also can never go back to the living world as ghosts. They are just stuck in this place and nothing will change that. Left to reflect on what they've done wrong and know that they can never take back their actions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
